bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Kureha Shinogi
Kureha Shinogi (鎬 紅葉, Shinogi Kureha) is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. He is known as the "Super Doctor" (スーパー・ドクター, Sūpā Dokutā). Personality The older brother of Kosho Shinogi, he is very narcissistic and trains to develop the perfect body through rigorous weight training and claims to have all the traits of several Olympic level athletes, the speed of a sprinter, the endurance of a marathon runner, the flexibility of an amateur wrestler and the reaction time and hitting strength of a heavyweight boxer, yet he does not have any known formal training in a martial art like his younger brother. He also believed himself strong enough to hold his own against Yujiro before being defeated by Baki. Despite his narcissism, it is shown he does care for the health of others. Like when he warned Jack to stop using his drugs or he will die. Appearance Kureha is a tall and extremely muscular man. Like many other characters in the series he has a thick neck and very wide shoulders, though he has a smaller waist compared to some and a more feminine face. His hair is a darker orange-red shade, worn long and goes to a little below his shoulders with two bangs framing his face on either side. In third season he has a few loose strands in the middle as well. He has slightly narrow brown eyes with longer lashes, and quite feminine lips. In the third season he is mostly seen wearing a grey button up shirt and dark trousers. In previous appearances he has worn a wider range of outfits including but not limited to vests, shorts, trousers, cropped shirts and high collared shirts. He has also been seen wearing glasses in the past. History 'Baki the Grappler' Underground Arena Saga Kureha revives Doppo Orochi after Yujiro flat lines him. He fights Baki and is severely beaten by Baki. He is confronted by the victims of his previous operations and one of them, Yasuko, who says she forgives him. Abilities Shinogi Kureha is a physical and mental genius and, as such, has sculpted his body into the perfect physical specimen. He has the power of a heavyweight boxer, the speed of a sprinter, the flexibility of an amateur wrestler, and the endurance of a marathoner. To acquire all of these traits at once is to go beyond the modern athlete. He can even lift over a ton. His speed allowing him to run circles around his opponents. One moment he's on the other side of the ring, the next, he's punching you in the face. Kureha is very strong and has very high stamina, he can hold himself in midair in a long period of time; he can tear a tire with his muscles just by stretching it; he can make a water pillow explode by blowing it and finally, he managed to kill a tiger with his own bare hands; a feat that has also been done by Doppo Orochi, a powerful Shinshinkai Karate master. In the Maximum Tournament, his fighting style is listed as "Athlete". He is also a surgical genius able to do surgeries that normally take several hours in only 30 minutes, though he does not have a license, but his supernatural surgical skill is remarkable enough to make hospitals and authorities to ignore this fact. He can use his medical skills on his opponents to break their bones, damage their organs and make concussion to their brain very easy. Kureha can control his muscles to concentrate it to his upper body, make him look like moving fortress of muscles. He also managed to save Doppo from dying who got punched in the heart so hard by Yujiro Hanma he nearly flatlined. In the Maximum Tournament, he fights his younger brother Kosho, and despite losing his eyesight when Shinogi severed two of his cords, he surgically fixed his nerves during his fight. Techniques *Suplex *Dashin *Slap Gallery KurehaShinogi.png|Kureha Shinogi in the first season. Kureha's punch.png|Kureha Shinogi's uppercut Kureha 2018 render.jpg|Kureha Shinogi 3rd season render. Kureha 2018 e e.png|Kureha Shinogi in the third season. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Athlete fighting style users Category:Japanese characters